Dr. Fever
Philip Bernard Freindametz (better known as Dr. Fever) is a devious scientist who have many information on technology, how to make them a clever chip in his robots. He is also known to be the creator of Pitch, a robotic hero of justice. Backstory 'How did he become evil?' The Austrian borned, Philip Freindametz, the person who would eventually come to be known as either Dr. Freindametz, who moved to Japan, was a friend of both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, and eventually matricuate in the Robert University of Technology, obtaining his PhD in electronic engineering and physics. He used his first four Robot Masters (Pitch, Pop, Hip Hop and Jazz) to enter the first tournament. He kept winning untill he facens trials at the 10th Tournament. He was defeated by Dr. Light's robots, making him an unforgiving and indignated person. All of the troubles he've been through when since he moved to Japan, he was arrested a multiple time. He created robots to destroy the city and people. He was a vile and heartless man who doesn't care about others' feelings. A cop called him "Mr. Fever", due to his aggressiveness in the city, which is how he gained his name. Virus Reploid, his fourth robot, broke him out of prison on his final prison life, killing cops and help destroying the city. Philip then changed his name to Dr. Fever and moved to the countryside to get his freedom and revenge at Dr. Light. Dr. Fever.png|Dr. Fever (normal form in the MMC series) Dr. Fever - Copy.png|Dr. Fever's second form Dr. Fever - Copy (2).png|Dr. Fever's third form (notice the resemblance of Guts Man) He decided to be like Dr. Wily, which is why he befriended him, also to help destroy Dr. Light and his creations. He also trained his Robots and Wily's Robots to test which one is stronger. He even helped Dr. Wily created destructive and clever robots. Giant Bosses that are not Robot Masters were even helped created by him. Dr. Fever then turn himself into a Cyborg, having different forms, weaponry and armors within him. When his robots are defeated, he fights Mega Man (or any other playable characters), morphing to different forms. According to Mega Man Country, he betrayed Dr. Wily because people thinks Wily makes the robots himself and makes him very infamous and the most destructive villain of Japan. 'How did he changed to good?' Dr. Fever failed to defeat Mega Man and Proto Man. He rages and rages, his robot masters suggested to him that he give up evil and be a good guy. He didn't listened, so he persevered to defeat Mega Man, Proto Man and conquer Dr. Light, but still loses. One day, Pitch was equipped to turn others' life better. He snuck in Dr. Fever's room and blasted at him. The Next morning, the robot masters noticed that Fever was talking nicely, behaving kind and gentle to them. The next day, according to Mega Man: Return of Dr. Fever, he wishes that Dr. Light and his robots will like him and trust him again and the country-side would forgive him, which he did tell others. Some were suspicious, Light accepted his apology and trusted him, and Wily hated him and hired a partner, Dr. Vengence, a professional escape scientist. So currently from the Mega Man: Return of Dr. Fever events, he is a good guy. Strategy Robot Masters by Dr. Fever: The following is a list of Dr. Fever's robot masters, in order of construction. They are listed under a '''DFCN' (Doctor Fever Country Numbers), serial number.'' *DFCN-000 - Pitch Mega Man Country *DFCN-001 - Hip Hop *DFCN-002 - Pop *DFCN-003 - Jazz *DFCN-004 - Virus Reploid *DFCN-005 - Petroleum Man *DFCN-006 - Bazooka Man *DFCN-007 - Molotov Man *DFCN-008 - Iceberg Man *DFCN-009 - Charged Man *DFCN-010 - Claw Man *DFCN-011 - Neon Man *DFCN-012 - Somber Man Mega Man Country 2 *DFCN-013 - Combat Man *DFCN-014 - Mire Man *DFCN-015 - Phoenix Man *DFCN-016 - Opal Man *DFCN-017 - Buzzer Man *DFCN-018 - Pick Man *DFCN-019 - Sandy Man *DFCN-020 - Magneto Man *DFCN-021 - Corrode Man *DFCN-022 - Poppy Mega Man Country 3 *DFCN-023 - Dazzle Man *DFCN-024 - Galvanic Man *DFCN-025 - Cosmic Man *DFCN-026 - Shuriken Man *DFCN-027 - Nuke Man *DFCN-028 - Cyclone Man *DFCN-029 - Lubricant Man *DFCN-030 - Wall Man *DFCN-031 - Alpha *DFCN-032 - Omega *DFCN-033 - Delta Mega Man Atmos Force *DFCN-034 - Poseidon (water) *DFCN-035 - Dryad (nature) *DFCN-036 - Raijin (thunder) *DFCN-037 - Helois (solar) *DFCN-038 - Hephaestus (metal) *DFCN-039 - Nótt (umbra) *DFCN-040 - Terra (earth) *DFCN-041 - Theia (light) Mega Man: Return of Dr. Fever *DFCN-042 - Fever Dragon *DFCN-043 - The Mighty Giant *DFCN-044 - Quetzal Android *DFCN-045 - Furnace Man *DFCN-046 - Garbage Man *DFCN-047 - Twig Man *DFCN-048 - Algific Man *DFCN-049 - Arachnid Woman *DFCN-050 - Balloon Man *DFCN-051 - Hydrant Man *DFCN-052 - Minotaur Man Trivia *Dr. Wily still does have a few formula of creating his own strong and clever robots. *Fever is a possible referrence of Fever 105 of GTA Vice City. Hip Hop, Jazz and Pop is a type of song and Fever 105 is a radio station that can have Hip Hop or Jazz theme musics. *His name may be the same as Dr. Johnny Fever but does not have the same referrences. Category:RedFurnace's Fan Pages Category:Fan characters Category:Humans Category:Mega Man Country Category:Neutrals